


I Dreamt a Dream

by Imbrian



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Ghost Bucky Barnes, M/M, Villain Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbrian/pseuds/Imbrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve墜入北極後，Schmit被魔方帶回地球，隨後他率Hydra找到了Steve，蘇聯把Bucky送回美國：簡言之，Captain Hydra Steve Rogers。</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dreamt a Dream

他曾經到過這個地方，Steve靜靜地眺望著在地平線一端的小木屋，這裡的景觀看起來如此熟悉。走進小木屋，倒了一地的傢俱和撕裂的窗簾與壁紙，他相信他來過這裡，但對於屋內原先是否如此卻毫無印象。

 

他拾起了地上碎成一地的幾塊殘骸，即使只剩一隅，還看得出曾經是精美的白瓷餐具。

 

他可能來過這裡，這裡可能是他出過任務的所在。

 

 

「你不記得了嗎？」口氣中傳來另一聲音的喃喃自語。

 

Steve猛然轉身，但屋內一如他方才進來之時，只有他一個人。

 

就在他轉過身的同時，他看見老舊腐朽的木造樓梯，靠著油漆斑駁露出水泥原色的牆緩緩而上，就和房子外觀帶給他強烈的既視感一般，樓梯通往的方向，從屋頂漏洞透下來的光線，一樣帶給他說不出原因的熟悉感，於是他拾階而上。

 

走了幾階向上，樓梯發出似是難以承受的嘎啞聲響，但他仍舊執意往前，目測了一下就算台階不堪負重瓦解，也不會是他無法一躍而上的高度。

 

 

他順利抵達二樓。

 

樓上是條長廊，右側有三間臥室，底部是一扇玻璃都破了的方窗。

 

打開最靠近他的第一扇門，滿地都是散亂的書和一張斷了腳的書桌，他的眼前一閃而過許多畫面，依稀記得他在這裡與誰打鬥過。

 

這時，左側忽然一陣黑影閃過，他矮過身，只是一隻蝙蝠被他驚醒，牠在日暮下盤桓，最後從門口飛了出去。在他矮過身的瞬間，眼角瞥到書架上好幾處深陷的凹痕。

 

有些困惑地從自己身後取下盾牌，他將盾牌遞向前，盾牌隨即與凹痕相嵌。

 

「你必然會回來——」不像幻聽的聲音讓他再次回首，但他身後依然空無一人。

 

 

踏過滿地的書本，Steve Rogers提起步伐，從他曾經奮戰過的書房走了出去，下一扇門並未闔上，在他以指碰觸到的當下，門板咿呀地敞開了，鏽掉的門樞隨門打開鬆脫，整扇門緩緩傾頹。

 

房裡僅有一張單人床，床上的床墊內裏全都被挖了出來，床架塌了一角，凹陷的枕頭與裡頭飛出糾結成塊羽毛堆在房間一角，所有原先在床上的物品散落各處，像是有人曾經拼命想在這張床上尋找某樣東西。

 

坐上那張床，他不知為什麼伸出手在床下探索，一下就找到了那把卡在床架下方的手槍。

 

這把小巧手槍的主人，Steve Rogers皺緊了眉，以槍托抵著自己的額央——他認識手槍的主人，但是誰呢？他把手槍放下，環顧眼前的房間，除了單人床外，只有一扇窗戶，窗戶玻璃破了一個大洞，地上卻沒有任何碎片。

 

 

走到窗前，他記得他的盾牌撞上這扇窗，記得玻璃向外掉了一地——

 

「快走！Peggy，走！」

 

男人的嘶吼聲聽起來異常熟悉，但Steve已能分辨聲音的虛假，他猜那是存在在他腦海中的聲音，他曾經來過這裡，與某些人作戰，他不知道是誰，但那男人的聲音他非常熟悉，他彷彿可以聽見他的嘆息，和他語氣底深不見底的絕望。

 

那男人自從他進到屋子裡以後，就不時會輕聲地喊他：「Steve。」

 

 

以手指撫過窗櫺，歪斜的玻璃支架向外突出，這間空屋已經有太多年沒有人來過。Steve不確定自己是不是應該再打開下一扇門，有些門最好永遠被關起，因為門裡頭的事物，他不一定能承受，例如他腦海裡閃過的那些畫面。

 

他黑色的潛行服與對方深藍色的夾克，映在走道上掛著的一張相框裡。

 

相框裡頭有著一排軍人，他們手持著武器，身著軍裝，每個人都看來很狼狽，但眼神無比堅定，背負著使命與愛國之心。

 

「他們說你掉下去了。」Steve盯著照片正中央的褐髮男人，黑白照片看不出來，但他知道對方的眸色就像是兩泓灑滿晨曦的湖水，「你掉下去了。」

 

 

撇過頭，Steve深吸了一口氣，望向最後的那扇門，與前頭兩個房門不同，這扇門只有一半還連著門樞，另外一半早就不翼而飛，像是被人狠狠踹開。

 

無論在前一個房間尋找東西的人得手沒有，當他來到這扇門前時，他必然已是氣急敗壞。

 

 

「我不會讓你把它帶走，你要記得你是誰，你不只是——」

 

男人的吼叫聲不斷在他腦海中嗡嗡作響，忽然難以忍受的他抓住僅剩一半的門板，硬是將它從門樞上扯了下來，下一秒他立刻鬆開手，木屑和碎片掉在地面，也許十數年積累的灰塵也在外頭那扇窗映進來的斜陽中飛舞。

 

 

塵埃落定時，Steve終於抬起頭，面對眼前的房間。

 

房內如他預想般熟悉，房間的正中央有一張四角柱大床，床頭兩端的床柱上各有一條銀色的鐵鍊，那材質並非普通的金屬，Steve走了幾步將鐵鍊遞到眼下檢視，另一手輕輕撫過在他腰後的盾牌下緣——這和他的盾牌是同一種材質。

 

曾經有人被綁在這裡，他們試著改變他，他們試著召喚亡靈。

 

但他們召喚來的只有魔鬼。

 

 

接著他看見床的正對面，一整排的矮櫃，大大小小有十來個扁平的抽屜，有的抽屜完好無缺卡在原位，有的抽屜被抽出來掉在一旁，另外一把手槍孤零零地躺在地板上，彈匣被卸了下來，黃銅色的子彈則掉在不遠處。

 

「——不應該召喚亡靈，你不知道你會叫出什麼東西。」

 

某個聽來睿智的男人用低沉的聲音開口，這個聲音與先前在他腦海裡作響的聲音不同，他彷彿知道是誰，他們雖然聽起來分屬不同人，但Steve知道自己認識他們，很久以前，他們曾經交談過、把酒言歡過。

 

「但我想要嘗試，我不能什麼都不做，他們說他掉下去了，我不相信——」

 

這間房間沒有窗戶，雖然應該是主臥房的大小，但隔間卻看起來異常的擁擠。

 

他退了幾步走出房間，左右檢視門與牆壁之間的間隔以及門與前一房間門口之間的間隔。

 

下一刻他徒手敲上了床頭靠著的牆，中空的牆壁輕易被他打破，這面牆僅是另外用木板隔出的一塊空間，但寬度還不夠一個人側身走入，但這裡有Steve在找的東西。

 

這裡有他的記憶。

 

 

蹲下身，Steve從裡頭把三個覆上一層薄灰的鐵盒取出，用手輕易地扳開上鎖的鐵盒。

 

「你就是不懂得放棄，是吧？」

 

「我總要試試，Bucky。」輕易地就吐出腦海裡聲音主人的名字，Steve將鐵盒內的底片取了出來，遞在最後一抹夕陽餘暉下檢視，墨綠色的底片上有許多房間裡的影像，每一幀畫面在他眼底都搭配著某一瞬過去的碎片，他記得他們將人綁在這張床上，反覆電擊他。

 

「你得想起來，想起你到底是誰——」

 

 

放下手裡的底片，Steve慢慢憶起了發生在房間裡的一切，他將鐵盒放到床邊，就像在前一個房間一樣，他坐上那張被單滿是褐色水漬和厚厚灰塵的床沿，仰望著天花板明顯被身後盾牌攻擊過的痕跡。他當然要記得這處小屋，他曾經在這裡作戰，對手是反抗軍，他奉命前來殲滅。

 

但這裡其實是反抗軍的陷阱，目的是要將他抓起來，並且嘗試洗腦他。

 

就在他凝望著天花板時，房外出現別人的聲音，一名西裝筆挺的金髮探員在門外側身往他這裡看了一眼，接著舉起手裡的黑色無線電通訊器發話，「我找到隊長了，他在最後一間房間。」

 

「Pierce，我究竟是誰？」他向門外的探員發問，對方應該沒有傻得以為他沒注意到他吧。

 

「隊長，你在任務中失蹤，所有人都很擔心你。」走進來的探員露出友善的微笑，除了握著無線電的那手，他張開另一手掌心，表示自己毫無武裝，「這處基地已經荒廢了，我們不能夠排除還有沒有反抗軍的勢力在此出沒，他們自從獲得Hank Pym的協助後，非常擅長地底活動。」

 

他知道Hank Pym，也知道這裡一度曾是反抗軍勢力範圍，「你知道Bucky Barnes嗎？」

 

「雖然他作案時間在我加入Hydra之前，但我知道他，反抗軍領袖Bucky Barnes。」

 

「反抗軍領袖。」喃喃地唸出這一串字，「他也在這裡，你知道嗎？Pierce。」

 

露出極為恐懼的神情，穿著黑色西裝的探員看了一眼周圍，「隊長，Bucky Barnes死了。」

 

「也許吧。」抬起眼從探員的肩膀上看出去，「但他現在就在這裡，與我們一起，就在你的身後，穿著那身曾經被人視作是希望象徵的藍色夾克，獨臂神槍手、反抗軍的藍色騎士，他過去在這塊土地還叫做美國的時候服役，James Buchanan Barnes中士。」

 

Alexander Pierce身後的亡靈望著他，嘴角掛著那抹Steve Rogers非常熟悉的微笑。

 

「你知道我被反抗軍抓走的事嗎？」不顧對方臉色一陣白一陣青的臉色，雙肘平穩地撐在大腿上，Steve Rogers平靜地望進Bucky Barnes湖水色的眼底，「那時候你也還沒加入Hydra，但這件事，被元首收進Hydra探員最重要的教科書中，你不可能沒聽過。」

 

「當然，我們倒背如流。」Pierce有些畏懼地回應，接著回過頭又看了一眼對方凝望的方向，「隊長，我希望你能將身上的盾牌交給我——」

 

 

「Bucky Barnes曾經是我最好的朋友。」Steve Rogers當然沒有交出盾牌，他垂下視線，修長的眼簾半掩過他的雙眼，望著牆角的他低聲道：「在我一無所有的時候，我只有Bucky，後來我們加入了軍隊，美國陸軍，我們一起在歐洲戰場上作戰，目標是殲滅——」他抬起眼，這次視線落在眼前的Hydra探員身上，「紅骷顱所率領的Hydra。」

 

立即掏出腰間手槍正對著金髮男人的探員試著伸長手指按下無線電開關。

 

Steve Rogers看著對著自己的槍口，臉上毫無表情。

 

「我被稱作美國隊長，是重生計畫當中唯一成功的案例，作為超級士兵，我率領咆哮突擊隊，深入敵後作戰，Bucky Barnes，他也在突擊隊當中，他是我的左右手，我們成了愛國英雄的樣板人物，但外人所不知的是，他從來不只是我的好兄弟而已。」

 

微微抬起下頷，Steve Rogers將視線從槍口往上挪，對上眼前的探員。

 

「因為沒有任何一個美國人知道，也就沒有——」再次將視線落在亡魂之上，Steve露出苦笑，「任何一個Hydra會知道，這從來都是我們兩個人，最深的祕密。」而這個祕密也成為能夠喚醒他記憶的關鍵，「後來，他在阿爾卑斯山的火車任務中掉落山谷，我則在數個月後開著Hydra飛行器墜入了北極的大海中。」

 

 

這些事，都是他被反抗軍——或該說同盟軍——抓住以後才找回來的記憶。

 

而他墜入大海後的發展，也是同盟軍告訴他的。

 

紅骷顱在他墜海後的三日帶著宇宙魔方出現在柏林，他協助希特勒橫掃歐洲，甚至渡海去征服了英國，英國王室由親納粹的親王再度即位，成為了柏林的附庸政權。

 

在西線無礙後，紅骷顱帶著巨型坦克輾過莫斯科的隆冬，剷平了蘇聯大軍。

 

這時由昔日咆哮突擊隊的成員不願認輸，他們在歐洲組織起同盟軍。

 

蘇聯殘餘勢力也在此時為突擊隊送上大禮，正當他們以為他們失去了超級士兵Steve Rogers的同時，他們發現先前墜落山谷的Bucky原來也被Zola改造，具有超出凡人水準的戰鬥能力，但墜落山谷的Bucky仍舊付出代價，他失去了他的左手臂。

 

儘管少了左手，Bucky仍舊帶領突擊隊在地下作戰，但同盟軍節節敗退，此時Hydra更是開著無數台Steve Rogers與之俱亡的飛行器，飛越了大西洋，開始征服美洲大陸。

 

抵達美國的紅骷顱立刻展現了他的狼子野心，他將希特勒的人馬剷除，並且控制了美國與加拿大兩國領土，建立了Valhalla，Valhalla的政權由Hydra軍隊從上至下無孔不入地控制著所有北美人民的思想與行動，並且殺死許多一開始偽裝與Hydra交好，暗地裡卻支援同盟軍的人。

 

包括一開始宣稱他純粹向錢看齊的Howard Stark。

 

而真正讓同盟軍在北美第一步行動潰敗的不只是Howard Stark的死，而是殺死Howard Stark的人當眾摘去了他血跡斑斑的黑色頭罩，在那之下浮現的面孔，是曾經被美軍作為英雄象徵的Steve Rogers，紅骷顱稱呼他為Hydra的第一猛將，Captain Hydra。

 

「即使如此，你從來不會放棄我，Bucky，而後你有無數次的機會能夠暗殺我，但你不相信我會效忠Hydra，在所有人之中，只有你堅持要找到我，你堅持要在已經變成殺人武器的身軀之中，召喚美國隊長的亡靈。」

 

早已不把Alexander Pierce看在眼底的Steve Rogers緊盯著望著他微笑的Bucky Barnes。

 

 

「同盟軍開始將Bucky Barnes的名聲做大，讓他對外成為了同盟軍的指揮官，讓Hydra想要對他除之而後快，紅骷顱太過自負，他太想要藉由Steve Rogers的手，殺死Bucky Barnes，如此一來，由Hydra隊長親手扼死同盟軍捍衛自由的戰士——選擇錯誤道路的昔日童年玩伴——如此殺雞儆猴，才能夠讓還抱持著一息希望的自由世界徹底死心。」

 

但這是紅骷顱犯下的第一個錯誤。

 

 

Bucky Barnes知道蘇聯陣中曾經有一個能夠催眠他人的心理醫師，這人很快就與Zola同流，成為了紅骷顱的左右手，他是唯一一個同盟軍裡，相信Steve Rogers是被催眠，或用一個後來他們常用來形容Steve Rogers情況的詞彙解釋，Steve Rogers被「洗腦」了。

 

Peggy Carter在見到Steve Rogers殺死Howard Stark後幾乎崩潰，在知道Hydra隊長殺死了無數同盟軍戰友後，她選擇拋下個人情感，實際上她才是同盟軍最重要的指揮官，她是同盟軍的大腦，「Peggy認為無論我發生了什麼事，我已經是殺人兇手了，但你——同盟軍的靈魂，卻獨排眾議要救我，她失去對我的信心，但Bucky，她相信你。」

 

被抓住的Steve Rogers劇烈的反抗，最後他們動用了所有已知的藥物，沒有一樣能夠讓Steve拾起他失去的記憶，最後Bucky百般不願之下，採納了Peggy的建議，動用當時還不純熟的電擊技術，透過電擊刺激，試著透過電擊造成Steve Rogers感官混亂，藉此喚醒深鎖在殺人武器之下的美國隊長，至於腦部損傷，Peggy說服Bucky血清終能使傷部復原。

 

Peggy Carter沒有想過那竟會一語成讖。

 

 

美國隊長的確找回了他的記憶，在懊悔之中，沒有放棄他的Bucky 不斷告訴他他有多愛他，他有多麼需要他，不要因為過去被迫犯下的罪行，忘記了Erskine博士對他的囑咐——血清賦予他的力量，他要拿來做正確的事。

 

「關於我重返同盟軍的那段歷史，紅骷顱在教科書裡隻字未提。」

 

鐵盒子裡的底片記錄了他在同盟軍作戰的時光，那不是他最快樂的時光，因為強大的罪惡感，Steve Rogers早已不容許自己感覺快樂，可是他實在太愛Bucky，雖然他認為自己完全配不上Bucky的愛，但他還是忍不住接受了Bucky的情感，讓自己因為被Bucky所愛而感到快樂。

 

「愛情並不是和平盛世獨有的謳歌。」吻著他的Bucky笑瞇起的眼角有著細細紋路。

 

和他一樣成為超級戰士的Bucky，老化的速度也和他一樣慢於常人，Peggy常常在案牘勞形中抬起頭瞪著他們兩人，無奈地露出一抹微笑，「你們是被時光遺忘之人。」

 

西岸成為他們主要的據點，他們透過與進入Hydra偽裝成叛徒的Morita裡應外合，一舉奪回了舊金山一直到洛磯山脈北側的範圍。

 

事發那天清晨，他抱著懷裏尚未睡醒的褐髮男人，低聲勸著：「Bucky，我的餘生只能夠拿來贖罪，你不應該跟著我葬送你的一生，你是英雄。」

 

「你也是⋯⋯」Bucky伸出僅剩的手撫過他的眉角，「Steve，你是我的英雄。」

 

他承諾了Bucky他的一生，再一次。

 

 

當天下午在紅骷顱率領Hydra士兵親征掃蕩同盟軍的優勝美地戰場上，一股前所未有的陌生感覺朝Steve襲來，前一刻他還在護著Bucky的身後，但下一刻他的雙手就擒住了Bucky的頸項，像從天而降的鷹攫住地上的野兔。

 

Peggy開槍射中他的腹部，一連三槍，才讓他住手，同盟軍因為戰況突變而撤退，Peggy與Dugan把Bucky從他身邊拖走，要他放開那個天殺的、該死的Hydra叛徒。

 

而現在終於想通一切的Steve，知道那是電擊療法的後遺症，電擊造成的潰瘍阻斷了他洗腦後的意識，當傷部痊癒，他又恢復成Hydra的走狗。

 

「一九五五年，我重回Hydra的行列，再度成為Hydra恐怖統治的打手。」

 

十年內，同盟軍已消失殆盡，Peggy Carter自首入獄，換取同盟軍成員的性命，大多數的同盟軍被送往各地勞改營鎮日勞動，有的為紅骷顱在極北之處打造銅牆鐵壁般的堡壘、有的在生產線上不斷組裝強力武器。

 

而Bucky Barnes不知所蹤，Steve Rogers沒有想起過他，直到今時今日。

 

Hydra發現他的腦部承受電擊的部位有一塊很深的傷口，這道傷口之所以能痊癒，是因為重生的腦部組織結成一塊疤，而當Hydra隊長在執行任務時，每隔一段時間，這道疤就會導致Steve Rogers的記憶出現斷層，這二十年來，每當斷層出現，Hydra便將Steve Rogers封入冰櫃。

 

 

「你不知去向，而現在，你在這裡。」凝視著亡魂，Steve苦笑，「你已經死了嗎？」

 

Bucky再也沒對他開口，靜靜佇立在原地。

 

在槍口直抵著自己腦門僅有幾吋的這一刻，Steve慢條斯理地從背後解下盾牌，他望著盾牌，而盾牌上頭九頭蛇的符號張牙舞爪地回看著他。

 

這是紅骷顱對於Steve Rogers最深沉的報復，他讓良善的美國隊長為惡，每一次他憶起過去，記起真實的自己時，就會一再墜入他濫殺無辜的罪惡之中，痛苦得無法自拔，更可怕的是，他還會忘記自己，一而再地忘記自己，再次殺人、再次記起，無限輪迴。

 

「放下盾牌，隊長！我說最後一次！放下盾牌！」

 

如他所言拋下盾牌的Steve Rogers陡地向對方發出攻勢，在對方扣下板機自衛的瞬間——

 

 

 

——美國隊長在刺耳的鈴聲中清醒過來，他人躺在沙發上，胸口壓著一本他看到一半的《發條橘子》，好幾天前他在Sharon的推薦下買了這本書，權充做他不想看電影時的消遣。

 

他做了一場漫長卻異常真實的夢。

 

夢醒來，Steve低聲告訴自己：我們快要找到Bucky了，前一次近在咫尺⋯⋯

 

將書本合起，他從沙發上坐起身，舉手將書背緩緩抵上額央。

 

 

他站起身的同時，Steve望著被他留在沙發另一端的那串狗牌，閉上眼的他試著不去臆想，方才在夢中不斷悔恨掙扎又一再淪陷的滋味，是否就構成了Bucky過去七十年的歲月。

 

 

「但我仍舊慶幸，Bucky，因為你不只是個鬼故事。」


End file.
